Essie
by CaptainSwanStayForever
Summary: A new Disney character comes into the story.
1. Prologue

**This is going to be no more than 10 parts long. Even shorter, maybe. Just a quick short story based in the wonderous town of Storybrooke.**

**Obviously, I do not own ANY of these characters besides Essie. It is the brilliant writers of the show who get the credit for the lovely characters.**

**And yes. This IS a CaptainSwan story. They are already established, and this is way after the Snow Queen has been defeated. So...if you don't like CaptainSwan, don't read it. Or...you can...but PLEASE no nasty reviews. Thank you ever so much. :)**

**Prologue**

A short, eighteen-year-old woman strutting through a pathetically small town to the beat of Joan Jett's "Bad Reputation", ready to cause havoc to whomever decided to cross her path. That was who she was. She didn't remember her childhood in the slightest, but she suspected that she'd always been a rebel of sorts. There was nothing she enjoyed more than aggressively rebelling against the pretty people who thought they were the mot important human beings in the universe. Those who had the fancy cars and jewels didn't deserve them.

Essie didn't consider herself a Robin Hood-type figure in the slightest, and she didn't consider herself a thief either. Despite having the beliefs she did, she was still much more selfish than she had ever intended to be. Her main mission in life was to destroy and annihilate whatever she considered to be too pristine and perfect. She always carried a baseball bat with her, and she had always intended to buy a spray can, but never did.

She labeled herself as an artist, even if no one else saw her as one.

And that was fine by her. She never wanted the praise anyway.

Most of Essie's life was a mystery, but the biggest mystery of all to was the magic she possessed. She could yield a musical instrument out of thin air and play whatever melody she liked to her heart's content, and musical notes would appear and disappear before her very own eyes. She also possessed the voice of an angel, but she would never label her voice in such a way. That would be crossing a line on her part, especially since her intensely dark makeup vocalized a different story.

She had always been on her own. The only friend she had ever had was a boy who went by the name of Ethan. Ethan had turned Essie to drugs before she willed herself to quit, which ended their friendship. She missed him at first, but her heart was too hard to miss him for long. Only for a week or two, and that was when she ran from New York City and ended up in a small town known as Storybrooke.

How she ended up in such a sorry excuse for a town she was yet to find out.

**You don't have to write a review if you don't want to. I mean...I would greatly appreciate them, but I'm gonna write this entire story, regardless of who reviews or who doesn't review. I just think this'll be so much fun writing.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**So…who knows how many chapters there will be in my story, as my chapters always end up being rather short. Lol**

**I'm glad people are enjoying my story. **

**Chapter 1**

Essie would have barfed in disgust if she had a bucket nearby. Every individual who passed her looked like a supermodel except for those rare few who she softly smiled at, and they returned the smile. However, their smiles either lasted for two seconds or appeared as more confused than welcoming. Essie scowled as she violently walked down a road overtaken with several shops of different types.

Grocery stores, clothing stores, antique and pawn shops, a jewelry shop. . . a record store (she would be sure to look through their selection later). . . a pet store, a furniture store. . . every kind of store you could think of was settled on this one block. Essie could appreciate this aspect of the town because of her former life in New York City. The clutter brought piece to her mind and body. Simplicity ruined the peace, and her thoughts escalated to the point of her having a panic attack. The racing heart and nausea briefly made her wonder if there was a shortcut she could take to escape the eerily soundless town. It wasn't until she stumbled upon a bridal shop that she began seeing red rather than white.

So much white.

Too much white.

Essie tried blinking quickly to ease her eyesight, but the expensive, lacy and frilly gowns in the window would end up being her worst nightmare. How any woman could submit herself to wearing such a garment in modern times didn't sit well in her stomach. After taking a closer look at the garments, she realized that they were all rentals waiting to be used. Essie contemplated her actions for a moment before doing what she did best. With all of the strength she could muster, she swung her bat into the window and took down one of the gowns along with all of the shattering glass, and she wasn't stupid. She knew an alarm would set off, but she wanted to make the statement either way. Whether she was thrown into a tiny jail cell or not was none of her concern.

She'd been in that position before. It would be another night behind bars for her, but she didn't mind.

As if on cue, she spotted a small group of people running straight for her. She just stood there and smirked. They seemed harmless enough. She suspected that the blonde-haired woman in the red, leather jacket and carrying the handcuffs would be the one she'd be dealing with. What a joke. Looks like Barbie was the one in charge of the town.

"Hey! You! Don't move!"

She wasn't moving. She hadn't moved even an inch.

**Don't worry. Plenty of interactions to come in the next chapter. And plenty of CaptainSwan goodness to come as well. ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**So…Essie is not the nicest person at first. Not surprisingly. Things will get better. I promise. **

The blonde and her lackeys came to an immediate halt no more than four feet away from Essie. If she had not been in danger of being arrested, she would have guffawed at the panting buffoons before her. However, their expressions were intense enough to put a spark of surprising fear in her, and there was something especially unsettling about the raven-haired man standing with his right hand on Barbie's upper back. Hair just like hers. Essie knew that she wasn't the only dark-haired lady in the world, but there was. . . something horribly terrifying about that hair, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it. After zoning out for a moment, she shook her head and placed the smirk back on her face. It needed to be there.

"Awww…is Barbie out of breath? Yeah. Sorry about that. I tend to…draw a crowd." Essie snorted as the blonde straightened and looked in shock at the ruined wedding dress caught in all of the glass. Hey eyes glistened a little, but not enough for anyone to notice. . . well. Except Essie.

"My wedding dress…"

Essie roared with laughter and everyone looked at her as if she were the worst criminal known to man. After a few moments, she said, "Ain't that suck? Barbie has to get married without a gown. Unless…Ken steps in and saves the day. I mean…that's what men are for, right? Rescuing damsels in distress? But. If you are to take just one quick look at the dress…it might…just might…be exactly what you needed in the first place. Something that says, 'Just got out of bed, but ready to get back in'". Any person a mile away would have quickly latched on to what Essie was implying, and nobody found it amusing.

"Is…this bleeding lass calling you by a different name? Who is this, 'Barbie' of whom she speaks? And this 'Ken?'" The blonde, named Emma, shook her head and quickly snapped the pair of handcuffs onto Essie's wrists in a slightly tougher manner than she had ever experienced, so she winced a little. Her smirk was becoming harder to maintain.

"Ms…"

"Essie. Essie White."

"Ms. Essie White. You are under arrest due to the destruction of private property. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

"I know how the law works, bitch. I've been in this situation before."

A dark haired woman pushing a stroller halted Essie in her tracks. "Hey! You will not speak to the sheriff of Storybrooke like that. She has power over you in this current situation!"

"Mind your own business, fatty! No one was talking to you!" Essie felt a sharp pain on her cheek. Of coarse she'd be slapped. It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. Everyone who's anyone wouldn't take the things she said lightly, but at least it shut her up for the time being. She was soundlessly escorted into a small cell in a small office, and the handcuffs were immediately removed, but Essie was stuck. She looked around at the currently empty office. It was too pleasant to be a police station. No cops peering and sneering at her as she helplessly sat on a stump. This was a slight comfort to her. The bed beneath her creaked, but it held her up all the same. It was at least a bed. She could close her eyes and envision musical notes softly sailing through the air. It was enough to keep her sane.

Essie heard a door open and shut and footsteps getting louder and closer. She knew it was time to face the music, no matter how much she didn't want to.

**Any thoughts? If not, that's fine. lol**


	4. Chapter 3

**DUDES! This will be my last chapter for a day or so. Gotta leave you guys on the edge of your seats. **

**Chapter 3**

Essie's hair was short and thick. Her hair was so thick that one could imagine her having the most beautiful long and luscious hair to be gazed upon in centuries. She would sometimes dream of a version of herself dancing in the streets with long, curly raven hair. She wouldn't be dancing provocatively in these dreams. Just dancing with a magical tambourine in her hand that no one even suspected was magical. Late at night, Essie would conjure up either a guitar or tambourine to strum or shake to her heart's content. If only she could conjure up one of them at that very moment when Emma and her obvious fiancé were starring at her as if she were a freak. She tried to hold a smirk, but it was lacking the honesty it had held when Essie first met the sheriff, and the sheriff could see right through it.

Those who knew Emma were well aware of her special power in knowing when someone was lying, and she was having a little bit of difficulty reading Essie, only because words were easier to read than expressions, and Essie hadn't spoken any lies as of yet. Only insults. However, Emma had known her share of rebels throughout her life, and there's always an underlying reason as to why someone becomes a so-called-rebel.

For heaven's sake. She was a rebel herself once.

"Hey. Look, girlie. I don't mean to be a deliverer of bad news, but—"

"Do NOT call me that again. I'm a grown-ass woman. I'll be treated as such."

"You will speak to my fiancée with respect, lass." Essie scoffed at Emma's fiancé, who went by the name of Killian.

"Oh, save it, dude. I can read you like a book. You're just another pathetic dog who will follow Blondie everywhere she goes. By the way. Congrats to the both of you. If there's any way I can contribute to the wedding preparations, just let me know. I can make the invitations. I'm practically perfect with pen and ink."

"Shut up, White, and let me finish speaking. So…you're gonna be stuck here for a while due to your record, which I easily got my hands on. Legally, of coarse, because everyone here in Storybrooke follows the law. This is…for the most part…a quiet and safe town, and I intend to keep it as such. Punks like you are not permitted here." Essie started at that remark. She slammed herself into the bars, and if looks could kill, Emma and Killian would've been dead.

"Look here, bitch! Calling me a punk is NOT going to intimidate me! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT WHEN I'M IN THIS POSITION?! EACH TIME IS LONGER THAN THE LAST! I BREAK SOMETHING, I GET THROWN IN JAIL! THIS IS WHAT I'M USED TO NOW!"

Emma had been flipping through Essie's record and stopped flipping when she came across a list of her past crimes. She should have expected to find something like what she found earlier on, but the thought just entered her brain and Emma had to ask. Killian had been looking through the files along with Emma and gave her the exact same look. He had the exact same thought.

"Why the bridal shop?" Essie choked a little and zoned out again after hearing the question Emma asked. This would not be the first time she had been asked the same. . . if not slightly different. . . question. There had never been a bridal shop on the list.

"I don't know."

"Come on, Ms. WHITE. You have to know this. Every single thing you've destroyed in your life has either been white or labeled as white in some shape or form. That can't be a coincidence. It'd make things so much easier if you'd just—"

Essie quickly cut Emma off with an, "I DON'T KNOW! This hasn't ever been something I've strategically planned out! God…every single time I'm arrested, I'm asked this question, and every single time, I've given the only answer I CAN give! It's just this…sense of fear and anger whenever I'm around the color, or word, or whatever! It's not something I can control!"

At that moment, two more people entered the sheriff's office. A man and a woman. Essie shrunk back a little as she recognized the woman whom she had insulted earlier on. The sandy-haired man next to her held her close as they walked over to the sheriff and her one-handed fiancé.

One hand. Essie sometimes had nightmares involving a severed hand in a jar. It had to be a coincidence. Nothing more. Emma gave Essie a concerned look before turning to Killian and saying, "Go get Doctor Hopper for me. His assistance might be required soon."

"Absolutely, love." Killian kissed Emma goodbye and turned to leave the station when he and Essie caught each other's eyes for a moment. All she saw in his eyes was confusion, and all he saw in her eyes was fear.

**To be continued soon…**


	5. Chapter 4

**I DID say the last chapter was the last for the night, didn't I? lol**

**This is more of a filler-chapter anyway, but I thought it was necessary.**

**Enjoy**

**Won't be posting tomorrow, but Friday, most likely.**

**Chapter 4**

"Mr. H…Hook. Please. Come in." Doctor Hopper shuffled over to his comfy chair as Killian slowly followed him, seating himself on the sofa across from him. There had always been a bit of tension between the two men, even though they were never enemies like Killian and a pawnshop owner named Mr. Gold were. Killian and Mr. Gold had a history that had spanned over hundreds of years, and it was not a history that would ever see light. It took a great deal of control on both of their parts to not brutally murder each other, and much of that control was based on the love Mr. Gold had for his wife, Belle, and the love Killian had for his fiancée. Both men would do anything for the women who held their hearts in their hands. Mr. Hopper didn't have a love like they had, but he had his dog, Pongo, and that was all he truly ever needed. There was no harm in that.

However, Doctor Hopper had also always been scared of Killian because of his past villainous self. Just being around him made him skittish, so having Killian in his office made him shiver and sweat nervously. Doctor Hopper adjusted his glasses and sat down across from Killian, trying his best not to show the noticeable fear.

"W…what can I do for you, s…sir?" Killian rolled his eyes in annoyance and stood back on his feet so he could walk a few feet away to give Doctor Hopper a chance to breath. He found it baffling at times that he was a brain doctor. . . as he still wasn't quite familiar with the correct name of what kind of doctor that was.

"Let's get one thing clear here. I'm not here for me. I'm here for me soon-to-be-wife. Alright, mate? You can relax. Take it easy. Calm down." Doctor Hopper let out a deep breath of relief and adjusted himself in his seat. Another eye roll from Killian followed right after.

"Well, then! What is it that your lovely fiancée wants you to talk about with me?"

"Oh, no. My mistake. Said it wrong. You. Come with me."

Doctor Hopper's eyes widened again, but he mustered all the courage he could to stand up and walk outside with Killian, but he was briefly stopped by Killian grabbing ahold of his arm. Something was not quite right in the way he was looking down at the ground. It was as if he was trying to process something. Something or someone, and if it were someone. . . this someone was making him itch with guilt. Doctor Hopper was then astonished by what he heard him say.

"I don't know who this girl is. Not in the slightest. But…I sometimes see…foggy images of this wee lass looking up at me. As if…she's begging. But I'm not hearing. What do you think this means?"

Doctor Hopper contemplated for a moment what an image of a little girl could mean to Killian. He then simply asked ever so briefly, "A daughter?"

Killian shook his head and chuckled. Even his first love, Milah, would've laughed at the preposterous idea. She had never been one to want children, even though she had had one a long time ago. Children had always been a nuisance to her. Killian had never been particularly fond of children either, but he was slowly warming up to the idea of having a daughter or son with Emma.

Yes. Killian knew for a fact that he had never had any child with any woman.

"I'll figure it out me-self. Thank you, doctor. Now. Let's go."

And they walked out the door without a moment's haste.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

**So…I thought I wouldn't be able to write and post today, but I can.**

**Now…this story might sound vaguely similar to an already existing fairytale, but I promise. It'll be quite different.**

**Chapter 5**

"ESTHER! COME HERE! NOW!"

A little, six year old girl with thick, black hair perked up and left her bucket and mop on the floor to race for her mother, who had called for her in the usual manner. Esther assumed that the anger in her mother's voice held nothing but love. A hint of a smile spread across her face as she ran down the large halls towards her mother's room. She was passing by her brothers' rooms and her heart soared for them. Every since she could remember, they had always showered her with the loveliest of compliments any girl would want to hear. She was beautiful. She was as delicate as an angel sent from heaven above. Her mother and father never told her such lovely things. All they ever did was scold her and make her work for "a roof over her head", as they so often told her. They also never allowed her to use her magic. They would tell her that, "such a gift must never be witnessed by anyone. It would only frighten them away from her." Esther accepted all these things as the truth.

She thought they loved her. She thought her whole family loved her, and that she was the luckiest girl in the world to have them care for her.

Such thoughts would evaporate from her mind eventually.

"Yes, mama?" Esther poked her head into her mother's room where she was fixing her already sickeningly perfect dark hair. Her golden gown draped around her chair as she applied her facial features with makeup. Esther believed her to be the most beautiful lady in the world. Both of her parents were beyond handsome, and she believed that being pretty or handsome was all it took for someone to be kind, which was why it never truly effected her when her mother yanked her hair or her father slapped her. She would cry and she would scream, but she still thought those were actions of love.

The one hint that should have told Esther all she needed to know was that no one ever told her they loved her. Not even her brothers.

"You are to go help your brothers with their formal attire. They are in desperate need of some assistance, and I'm far too busy to help them at the moment. Silly young man that they are. They just can't seem to do anything by themselves." She chuckled at her own comment with a touch of devotion. A devotion that Esther had never experienced in her short life, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Of coarse, mama! I'll go help them!" Esther waited a moment for a word of thanks, but nothing or the sort came out of her mother's mouth. Instead, she snapped at her by saying, "GO, YOU PIECE OF FILTH!"

Esther's smile faltered, and she felt a tear escape her eye. She looked down in shame and nodded. Her tattered dress flailed around her as she ran back down the hall and entered her brother, Killian's room. The eighteen-year-old was looking at himself in his mirror with a quirked eyebrow.

That was another thing. Her brothers and parents could always be found admiring their own reflections. Esther had tried doing the same thing once or twice, but she never felt satisfied with how she looked. Short and stout. Nothing special.

"Killian! You need help?!" Killian flipped around and smiled warmly at his little sister. He made his way over to her and kneeled down to her height so she could adjust his uniform, which he was wearing to be appointed into the King's navy. It would still be a few years before he would become a sailor of the seas, but he intended to leave a good impression at the ball he and his brother, Liam, were attending. Esther couldn't help but admire how handsome her brother was, and his eyes were kind.

But distant. Esther never picked up on the distance in his blue eyes. After she completed her adjustments to his uniform, he picked her up in the air and joyously spun her around. She squealed in a mixture of delight and fear, but mostly delight. She was too preoccupied in the spinning to notice Killian's eyes scanning her bruises that their father had given to her the day before. His eyes suddenly grew dull and dark, and he put her back down on the floor where Esther aimed to catch her breath.

"You are the loveliest little sister any young lad such as I could ask for. And don't you forget it. You will make a fine wife one day…when you're older." Esther's eyes glistened with the happiest of tears and opened her mouth to thank him when he quickly exited his bedroom to leave for the ball, never giving her a second glance. She just stood there as if in a trance. This always happened. He would compliment her and then leave. At the time, Esther didn't know what to make of it.

But a small part of her heart shattered every time this happened, even if she wasn't aware of it happening.

**To be continued…**

**Yeah. So…let me make one thing quite clear. I am not very familiar with Killian's backstory besides knowing what happened to his brother. In fact, I'm not sure anyone is yet. lol…but this MY take on it.**

**And again…besides Essie…I do NOT own any of these characters or anything relating to "Once Upon a Time".**


	7. Chapter 6

**One more chapter for the night. Yup. My chapters are getting longer and the drama is becoming more and more evident as the story progresses. lol**

**Chapter 6**

Mr. Gold looked fondly down at the photograph he had taken earlier of Essie as she was being taken to the sheriff's station. He had recognized her immediately and felt a sense of accomplishment at how angry an individual she had turned out to be from the moment she entered the twenty-first century through the portal he had given her access to. He could never forget how broken she was when she had come to him in all her gypsy garb to make a deal. There was a small part of him that wished she'd have been happier in her new life, but he also saw a fire in her eyes that hadn't been there when they first met, and it was a fire that Mr. Gold aimed to use against Killian as soon as the time was right. He would break him and Emma Swan would leave him. Mr. Gold would make sure of it.

As he peered at the empty jar beside the jar that contained Killian's severed hand, Belle entered and walked straight to his side. As she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, she caught a peek at the photograph and furrowed her eyebrows in utter confusion. Mr. Gold suddenly felt uneasy and shoved the photograph into his coat pocket.

"Why do you have a photograph of the new girl? Are you stalking now? Please tell me you're not a stalker now. I wouldn't be comfortable with you as my husband if you are one." Mr. Gold chuckled and shook his head.

"Of coarse not, Belle. I'm as non-stalkerish as a non-stalker can be."

"Then…do you know her? Wait." Belle's eyes widened in shock. Even SHE remembered Essie now. "There's no way that can be Esmeralda, right? I would've never thought that she'd find her way here…after all this time. Was it…some sort of force that brought her here?"

"No, my darling. I believe…that it's been a personal vendetta that has always been leading her to Storybrooke. She's just never been aware of it. But I…for one…am eager to see how she carries it out. She's not a fool. Never has been, and I've always respected her for that. She is well aware of who her allies and enemies are. This is going to be fun. I, for one, certainly do enjoy a good show."

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous. A SHRINK?! Really?! So! You're just another bunch of people who think I'm a lunatic! You're the lunatics for not taking my word for anything!" Essie snarled and pounded her fist into the wall, leaving a small indent, which set Emma into motion. She yanked Essie's arms through the bars and handcuffed them so she couldn't cause any more damage to the walls.<p>

"None of us think you're a lunatic, lass. We only want to understand you better. There's no harm in this…psychiatrist asking you a few questions, is there? Is that the right word for what Doctor Hopper is, darling?" Emma snorted and nodded. She wrapped her arm around his waist for a brief moment before pulling away.

"Now. The four of us are going to leave you and Doctor Hopper alone so you can talk in private. We don't want you to be any more anxious than you already are. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for one or all of us. We don't think you're a lunatic, Essie. We just want to help you. In all honesty…we ALL believe that you ended up in Storybrooke for a reason, since it's extremely rare that our town receives any visitors such as yourself. We don't know why you're here, but we're gonna figure it out all together. I promise." Essie felt her cheeks flush a little, and she so desperetly wanted to hide it, but being handcuffed made doing so impossible. Emma was speaking to her as if they actually cared for her, but they didn't even know her. How COULD they care, especially when she didn't even know HERSELF?

It felt surreal.

Killian and Emma looked at Essie for a moment before they left the station with Emma's parents, Mary Margaret and David Charming. They all felt it a sense of magic radiating from Essie that wouldn't have existed anywhere else besides in the Enchanted Forest or in another land where magic existed freely. Emma even felt it was necessary to contact Elsa to ask her what her thoughts were on Essie's reason for coming to Storybrooke. As Emma lay in her bed with Killian already asleep next to her, she felt an urgency running through her body and mind that she had never felt before. This urgency told her to keep a close eye on Essie and to hang onto Killian as if her life depended on it.

**To be continued…**

**Okay. So…be honest. Who saw this coming? I mean…who saw Esmeralda being the new Disney character joining that cast…in my story. I mean…I know I don't own the original character of Esmeralda, but I just had to write a story involving this version of her. Her story is nowhere near finished.**

**Trust me. ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I promise there will be other characters from the actual show in this story. They will come soon. I am in full support of Regina and Robin as a couple, so they will definitely be in it. And Henry too. **

**Oh. And obviously the song that Essie sings in this chapter is not an original one. It was just too good an opportunity to pass up. The fantastic writers of the song were Leslie Bricusse and Anthony Newly.**

**Chapter 7**

"Is everything alright, love?" Emma's thoughts continued whirling and swirling as she felt Killian stir himself awake and wrap his arm around her, pulling her closer. She took a few deep breaths in and out as she felt him plant soft kisses along her cheek and neck. If her mind hadn't been racing as quickly as it was, she would've been enjoying the feeling of his kisses a lot more. Essie was a damaged girl, and Emma was too familiar with the feelings that came along with being emotionally damaged. The mistrust. Not too long ago, Emma couldn't even tell Killian that she loved him because of all of the heartache she had experienced throughout her life, but she wasn't willing to go backwards. With her marriage to Killian just around the corner, she couldn't let the horrible feeling she had in the pit of her stomach ruin what the two of them were to have.

"That girl. I can't help but have this feeling that you two know each other."

"Well. You're wrong about that, Swan. If I'd known her in my long, long life, I would've remembered her when she first arrived." Emma rolled her eyes and flipped over to face him.

"Why do you have to keep reminding me that I'm marrying a man who is thousands of years older than I am? I thought we were past that already."

"Now, don't you dare give me that. You were the one who brought this running joke between us to life. And now, I am incapable of letting it go, just like I am incapable of letting you go." Emma blushed, for it still felt a little wrong for her to be in a relationship with someone who adored her as much as Killian did. There were still times when she felt that she didn't deserve him. After all they had gone through together and all she had done, who was SHE to expect a happy ending? Killian was too much of a gentleman towards her at times, and she couldn't imagine anyone hating someone like him. . . besides Mr. Gold, of coarse.

"How anyone could hate you is beyond me. You are just too sickeningly sweet and adorable. Stop it. Man up, dude." Emma felt a chuckle rumble through Killian's throat as she kissed him with a heated passion that could put forest fires to shame, or any fires to shame, for that matter. It wasn't hard to forget about the entire world when they were wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it. Anything you want to, do it. Want to change the world? There's nothing…to it. There is no life I know to compare with pure imagination. Living there…you'll be free…if you truly…wish…to be." Essie was in her own world while plucking her guitar to her favorite song. She broke out of her trance when she heard a quiet clapping outside her prison. Even though it was only a day that she had been locked up, she no longer jumped when someone came into the station.<p>

It just felt normal to her for the townspeople of Storybrooke to come and go as they pleased. As if they had nothing better to do.

"Now…that…is a lovely song. And it's true, dearie. One's imagination is a beautiful thing. One can go anywhere…be whomever they want to be…be WITH whomever they want to be with. Without imagination…one would go insane. I fancy myself doing PLENTY of different things with my life from time to time. My current job can be rather rudimentary and…repetitive. Someone comes in. Someone makes a deal with me. It's a life, but…a dreary one at times." Essie squinted her eyes at the middle-aged man with shoulder-length, greying hair. She felt a shiver run down her spine at the sight of him, but it wasn't an unpleasant shiver. The sight of him almost made her feel…comforted.

"Who are you?"

Mr. Gold put hand to his heart and plastered a saddened expression on his face as he said, "You really don't remember me? That's a shame. I would've thought that you'd remember ME instantly. You and I have a strong connection. Why…if it weren't for me…you wouldn't exist, in a sense. Not like THIS, anyway. I helped you a long time ago, dearie. You came to me as if you were a ghost, begging to be given life again. A better life. It's a shame that your life now isn't much different than it once was. You're still lonely. Still searching."

"You don't know me. Stop talking like you do! Leave me alone, you creep!" Essie turned away from Mr. Gold before hearing him say, "The enemy of my enemy is a friend." Essie's eyes widened and she abruptly shrieked in pain. She clutched her head with shaking hands. Images were storming into her mind. Only a few images, but enough to make her eyes well up with tears, and Mr. Gold almost felt guilty for having caused this to happen to her, but she needed to remember sooner or later if his plans were to carry out successfully.

"I was left behind. To fend for myself. They never even looked back."

Mr. Gold nodded his head solemnly. He had opened the empty jar just enough for those childhood memories to return to her. Little by little. . . she would remember.

"By the way, dearie. Your friend is living and doing fine."

"My…friend?"

"You're…companion."

**To be continued…**

**By the way…I get more and more scared each day that something bad is going to happen to Killian in this Sunday's episode.** **I REALLY hope the** **writers never kill him off. I know I'm not the first one to say that, but…I can't help it. Captain Swan just needs to happen completely. I want a wedding. lol**


	9. Chapter 8

**NEXT chapter, more characters come in. FINALLY! lol**

**But I hate myself for giving Esmeralda such a tragic beginning. Her life will get better. I promise. **

**Chapter 8**

Seven-year-old Esther waited on the cobblestoned street for her family. They had told her they were going to the market to purchase an exquisite gift for her. It was her birthday, and this was the first time she would be celebrating it with her mother, father and brothers. They had never bothered to celebrate the day with her before, so her excitement was more than she could handle. The humungous smile on her face and the light laughter exuberating from her chest brought soft smiles to a few passers by.

If only she knew.

It had been about thirty minutes since Esther's family had told her to wait for them, and she was becoming more and more tired and hungry as the minutes ran by. All she had been given for breakfast was a piece of stale bread, which she had consumed in one mouthful, and it had made her feel slightly sick during the carriage ride to the market. She hadn't vomited it up yet, but she felt like she was about to do so at any moment. Her tiny face scrunched up in disgust at the foul taste in her mouth, and she felt her stomach grumble in agitation, but she knew her family. . . and if not her parents, then her brothers would help her feel better. She could count on them.

* * *

><p>"We have to go back. We can't do this to her! Don't you have hearts?! Is she not a human being?! Mother! Father! You NEVER treated Liam or I so shamefully! What had she ever done to deserve such horrendous treatment?! She's but a child in need of her family! Why, I ought to run right back to her and tell her I love her with all of my heart! Because it appears I'm the only one who cares!" Killian's mother scoffed as she checked her makeup with her tiny mirror. One would never find her without a mirror available. It even drove the father slightly mad at times, but he never commented on it, as he knew his wife's appearance was important for their status in their kingdom.<p>

"Oh, come now, Killian. If you truly cared for her as you say, you would have done something about it already. But of coarse, that's just you. Always wanting so desperately to be seen as a hero, when we all know that if you had to choose between that rat and your bright future, you'd choose the latter. At least Liam has his head on his shoulders and not in the clouds."

"Mother. Please. I adore Esther just as much as Killian does. She deserves so much more than she's ever been given by the four of us."

"And I rest my case, LIAM. If you both cared for her, you wouldn't even be standing here right now arguing with me over this ridiculous subject. Now. Unless you two want to continue playing the parts of a little pig's knights in shining armor, I'd suggest we board the carriage and head back home. She's spotted us. Let's go. I can't bear to be around that wretched girl any longer. She was a mistake. A bloody mistake."

"BUT—"

"KILLIAN! In the end of the day…we all know what you really want. Honor. And you won't get it by throwing your life away for THAT." It stung. Hearing his father refer to Esther as a "THAT" stung, but at the time, Killian was entirely preoccupied with his dreams of being in the navy to put up any more of a fight than he already had. His guilt lasted a good five minutes before he decided to erase it from his mind and to selfishly move forward. It seemed he had been raised to not dwell on petty feelings such as love or affection towards family, even though he absolutely adored his older brother.

"She'll live." The mother said as they all boarded their carriage to head back home.

* * *

><p>Esther watched as her family boarded their carriage. Why weren't they calling for her? Why were the horses pulling the carriage as if they were intending to leave her behind? Were they expecting her to follow so they could surprise her with their gift a little ways away? Was it a picnic? She'd always loved the idea of eating in the park on a warm summer's day with her family, but they were moving down the road too quickly for her to keep up with them.<p>

She began running as quickly as she could in order to catch up with them, desperately calling for them to stop and wait for her. Her heart was pounding and she felt as if she were running out of air. She began hyperventilating.

"MAMA! PAPA! COME BACK! WAIT FOR ME! PLEASE! MAMA! KILLY! LIAM! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! PLEASE COME BACK! KILLY! LIAM! PLEASE!" Esther tripped and landed facedown on the road where other carriages passed her without noticing. A shiver ran through her fragile figure as she looked up with empty eyes, and she was immediately back on her feet, running even faster even though her legs were trembling and could give out on her if she thought about it, and they did. Or, at least. . . she HAD to stop running due to the pain shooting through her legs.

"Mama…?"

A pause.

"…Papa?"

A longer pause.

"…Liam?"

Esther fell to her knees and crawled to an alleyway where she sat with her arms around her knees. Her dress fell all around her and became filthy from the muck and litter piled up against the brick wall she settled upon. She lowered her head to her knees, allowing her hair to tangle through her fingers and to grab onto even more dirt. For a few moments, all she did was cry silently. She should've seen it coming, but she never did, and she hated herself for being so naïve. Now. . . she'd have to grow up on her own, for she finally KNEW that they were never coming back.

One more name escaped her mouth before she fell asleep. The name of the one person she thought she could've trusted more than anyone.

"…Killian?"

**To be continued…**

**This IS basically Esmeralda's story, which is why she takes up so much of it.**


	10. Chapter 9

**So. A little light shines into Essie's life. Maybe you guys will find it strange, but let's be honest. We've ALL seen Disney's, "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". SUCH a brilliant, yet sadly underrated movie. I am waiting for the day the characters from that story make an actual appearance in the actual show…except the talking gargoyles. Just…NO.**

**Chapter 9**

Unaware that she had let out a cry, Essie's eyes snapped open from one of the most vivid nightmares she had ever had. The morning sunlight streamed through the open windows, and her eyes squinted as she harshly breathed in and out in order to calm her own pitter-pattering heart. Everything besides the names and faces were so strikingly clear that she couldn't resist letting out a quick sob, but she immediately regretted giving in to her heartache when she noticed that she wasn't alone. The sheriff and several other people besides the one-handed fiancé and the pawnbroker were surrounding her and giving her unwanted looks of concern. The sweat on Essie's forehead dripped down and soaked the rest of her hardened face. It was the first time that being stared at with pity made her skin crawl.

"Well, the brat's awake. So let's get this over with." Essie glared at the dark-haired woman who had just spoken. Red lips and dark, bobbed hair. If it weren't for the current situation, she would've marveled at how beautiful the woman, named Regina, was. Even her scowl didn't interfere with her beauty, and that in itself was miraculous to Essie. Not many people could pull that off in her book.

"She's not a brat. Believe me. I thought so as well at first, but—"

"Hello?! I'M RIGHT HERE! You got something to say, say it to my face! To ME!" Emma's mouth snapped shut.

Essie rolled her eyes and breathed out once again before closing to her eyes to just have them closed. The darkness eased her mind enough so she could speak without throwing an unwanted tantrum. All she said as she lay there was, "You're all sick as fuck. Watching me while I sleep."

Emma sighed and said, "We weren't WATCHING YOU SLEEP. We just got here about two minutes ago and were about to exit the station when we saw that you were out like a light. We didn't want to disturb you, but then we witnessed you crying and sweating from what I'm guessing was a nightmare. We even heard you repeat the words, 'please' and 'come back' a few times over. Do you want to tell us what all that was about? We won't bite, Essie. We promise."

Essie quickly re-scanned the people in the room. They all looked harmless enough. Annoying. . . but harmless. If something harmful could have entered at that very moment and bonked them on their heads, they wouldn't fight back. Instead, they'd try reasoning with that harmful thing, and it would only look at them as if their heads weren't screwed on quite right. She chuckled at her own thoughts and nodded her head, which, in turn, brought sighs of relief to everyone.

"Before I tell you guys about my nightmare, where's Ken? Is he not interested in hearing about a great adventure? He seems like the kind of guy who would be."

Emma said, "He had some business to take care of."

"Well…good. I'm glad he's not here. No offense, but he is more annoying than all of you combined. I don't know what you see in him, Blondie. He gives off this vibe, like…he's more of a follower than a leader. Like he can't make any of his own decisions and will always do what other people tell him to do. What a doormat. Letting people walk all over 'im." Essie jumped a little when she heard a loud bang. Emma hand slammed her fist on her office table and was looking at Essie with the utmost fury.

"You don't know him. And we're not here to talk about him. We're here to talk about YOU! So stop acting like a know-it-all and START TALKING!"

"MOM! Calm down! We don't want to make her more scared than she already is."

A sixteen-year-old boy walked up to Emma and gave her any icy-glare that brought her fury down to a simmer. She lightly patted his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the head, which caused a storm to brew within Essie's eyes and heart, but she had had a lot of practice over the past couple of years in maintaining her rage whenever she witnessed the love between a parent and child, so nobody noticed the anger and jealousy sparking within her. Her eyes landed on a large, thick book the boy was holding and dipped her head ever so slightly to the side. The book radiated with magic, which convinced her that a magical book can only be found in a magical town.

Essie HAD ended up in Storybrooke for a reason

"What's the book? Looks old."

"It is. It's been around for as long as everyone in this town has been around. But…I brought it with me because I had to show you guys. There's a new character in it. A little girl." The boy named Henry flipped the book open to an image of the child he was referring to. Essie hadn't thought she could become any more scared than she already was, but she did when she saw the picture. It was her, plain and simple. In the picture, she stood alone on a street in a colorful, yet simple dress, and next to her stood a small goat that was chewing on the edge of her skirt. Essie smiled a little when she saw the mini-version of herself was smiling as well. Down at the goat with loving eyes.

She couldn't help but wonder if this goat was the companion that the pawnbroker had been referring to. Who would've thought that her friend in a past life would've been a goat? The thought made Essie giggle a little. Henry heard the giggle and looked up at her with honest curiosity. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just…I was abandoned by my family when I was a little girl. That was my nightmare, but now…I'm starting to wonder if I actually HAVE had friends in my life after all. Wouldn't that be something?"

**To be continued…**

**By the way…I…want…to…kill…Rumplestiltskin with a burning passion. How DARE he continually hurt Killian like this. Just let him be, dammit!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Again...another edit. Grrr...but these things will happen.**

**And to give credit once again, "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" is originally Victor Hugo's work. My version of the story is, however, more influenced by the Disney version.**

**I apologize for the confusion. I AM working on the NEXT chapter that you haven't read as we speak, and it'll be up soon. I just had to do it. lol...**

**Episode 10**

Some people think that living on the streets would become easy for anyone in only a matter of time. Some people think that travelling from place to place in order to simply survive and thrive would become a comfortable lifestyle, but these are ignorant assumptions made by ignorant individuals who've had the privilege of living their entire lives eating the most delicious foods and the sleeping in the softest beds, and the people who do enjoy traveling from place to place have the money to enjoy it.

Money is much more important for happiness than people think.

Over a span of eight years, Esther had joined a family of gypsies and adopted a new name for herself. Esmeralda. Her pet goat, Djali. . . whom she had met a week or so after being left behind by her family. . . stuck by her side through everything she happened to come across, and she couldn't have been more grateful for having him around. They couldn't communicate verbally, but Esther had actually felt a sense of relief by this fact. All she had ever known throughout her early childhood was verbal abuse, verbal manipulation, verbal lies. . . she had had enough verbal language to last her a lifetime, but that didn't mean that she never made friends with other people during her years as a wandering gypsy.

On one such day, Esther would meet a man who would change her life forever. She would meet two men during her life in Paris, and each of the men would perceive her in a different manner. One man would be lonely and isolated, yet filled with dreams, and the second man would despise her, yet desire her as well. HE would be her breaking point. HE would be the one to make her seek the Dark One.

Judge Claude Frollo. But she was yet to encounter him in the daylight. That day, when everything would change both for the better and for the worse.

Esther was slipping into her dress, which she would be wearing for her performance during the Festival of Fools. The Festival of Fools was a celebration of gypsy culture that her community held once a year, and this year, they were celebrating in Paris, France. Anyone could attend the event, and many people often did. As a matter of fact, it was rumored that the royal navy of England had settled in Paris for a while and would be attending the festival. It hadn't yet occurred to Esther that two familiar soldiers of the navy would be there. All she could currently think about was her performance.

The decorated dress her adopted mother had sewn for her fit perfectly, and she twirled around in excitement as her mother entered the tent to make a few last-minute adjustments.

Esther and her mother shared a loving embrace before the mother said, "Darling. You look absolutely lovely. Such a beautiful girl you've grown up to be. Why…I remember the day you came to me so clearly, and I thank God everyday for your presence in my life, and for your happiness. Are you happy, Esmeralda?"

Esmeralda (we shall refer to her by this name from here on out) nodded her head and gasped a little before looking down at Djali, who was yanking on her dress for attention. Letting out a giggle, she bent down and scratched him behind the ear. Djali let out a bleat of appreciation for the scratch before skipping off to his bed of cloth to take a long sleep, and Esmeralda looked back into her mother's dark eyes.

"I am, mother. You mean so much to me, and I couldn't thank you enough for everything you have done for me. More than I deserve. I love you."

"I love you too, but please don't ever say that again. You deserve everything you have in your life. Though it isn't much, it's true. True and pure. As everything in the world should be. But unfortunately…there are terrible people in this world, Esmeralda. Which is why I've come to you to warn you. There is a man…Judge Claude Frollo…he hates our people, but he laid eyes on you earlier, and I'm scared. I'm scared that he aims to harm you in a way no woman should be harmed. Now. As your mother, my purpose in life is to protect you, but you'll be careful too. PROMISE you'll be careful. I don't want to ever see my only child get hurt."

Esmeralda's eyes welled up with tears, for she had never felt more loved than she did at that very moment. She engulfed her mother in a loving embrace and kissed her cheek before saying, "I'll be careful. I promise. But now…I have to go impress." Esmeralda left the tent with a confident smile, but her smile immediately faltered when she saw two young men in uniform standing together in the large crowd, laughing contentedly as they were engaging in conversation with other soldiers. She felt her chest tighten and breath hitch in her throat, but she knew she had a job to do. She couldn't let her emotions interfere with her work, but all she wanted to do was run back to her mother, with whom she felt safe.

But life had other plans for her.

"NEXT! We have the beautiful Esmeralda on stage to perform for you, dear audience! In five…four…three…two…"

In a puff of smoke, Esmeralda appeared on stage and began her routine with a plastered grin. She would avoid her brothers at all cost, and she would perform with as much sincerity as she could present to the viewers.

* * *

><p>Esmeralda's long hair tangled and flew in the air as she spun and leaped across her platform. Her crystal-colored eyes would often unintentionally land on Killian and Liam. All eyes were on her. . . except theirs. They exhibited absolutely no interest in her performance, which she was surprisingly happy about. After all their years apart from one another, keeping the distance as it had become was Esmeralda's choice. What good would there be in the three of them aiming to formulate a bond again? Nothing good would come of trying, and she wasn't even sure that bond ever really existed. All she had to do was think about her current family and her smile became true. . . just as her mother had said. By the time her dance ended, it didn't even matter to her that her brothers were there.<p>

Esmeralda bowed to her audience before supposedly disappearing from the stage the same way she had appeared on it. In smoke, but all she had done was leave the stage through a hidden door in the floor while the audience remained mesmerized by the smoke. Her mother was waiting for her with open arms, and she gladly flew into them. Djali enthusiastically pranced around their feet.

They pulled away from each other too quickly.

"Darling. I have news for you. Now…I know this may seem sudden, and you might find it strange at first, but I hope you understand that we as a community finally feel it's the right time to do this. We've…decided to settle. We're not leaving Paris. This…this is our permanent home." As out of the blue as this information was, Esmeralda wasn't as surprised as she was concerned. She even felt slightly betrayed by her family for having made the decision without considering to hear her input on the matter. She'd never say this to any of them, as she worried they would shun her as her previous family had done a long time ago. Only to her mother could she feel free to voice her opinions.

"Well…I figured it'd happen eventually. But why here, of all places? I mean…I have nothing against the idea of finding a permanent home, but the atmosphere here. Something about it makes me feel cold. Don't you feel that cold breeze around us telling us it's not safe to settle here? And besides. One of the main reasons we've always been travelling is because we can't make enough of a living in one place for long. We wouldn't be ACCEPTED for long. Am I not being clear?"

"As clear as day, darling. But we've always had God with us, and now, we're closer to Him than ever before. Look at the beauty that is Notre Dame. THAT…is where we can go to feel safe. If we need guidance, we can turn to God so much more easily now. I know you've always been skeptical of our Lord's existence, but…maybe now we can all finally accept Him into our lives." Esmeralda looked and gawked at the gigantic cathedral that was Notre Dame. Its structure loomed over the entire festival, and it made her feel even more uneasy than she had already felt. Such a specimen was supposed to be a safe haven? She couldn't be sure.

"I'm not sure, mother. It doesn't feel welcoming to me. Nothing here does."

It was at that moment that Esmeralda spotted a commotion happening not far from the entrance to the cathedral. A throng of ordinary citizens were throwing insults and taunts at a man with a protruding back as he was slowly backing away from them and trying to get through the massive doors of Notre Dame. Esmeralda couldn't see the man's face, but she knew she had to do something to save him. His cries were soft, but clear enough to be heard from where she stood, and she was close enough to her brothers to hear them asking each other whether or not they should go and help the man, but the hesitance in their voices was enough to turn her fear of them into hate.

Pure hate.

One does not question whether they should help a person in danger. One just does it.

Esmeralda couldn't notice that her once pure, red heart had blackened a little.

She ran towards the crowd despite her mother's objections and despite knowing that Killian and Liam were watching the scene along with many other people. At the moment, all that mattered to her was rescuing this hunchbacked man from the demons attacking him. If Esmeralda had learned one thing in her life, it had been that looks don't matter and that the most physically attractive people could be the worst monsters of all. She skidded to a stop in front of the hapless victim and faced the monsters head-on.

"WHAT THE HELL DO ALL OF YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! Treating this man as if he were a monster! You all ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Worthless scum! And right in front of the holy Notre Dame as well."

"Is the gypsy trying to tell us WE'RE the scum here? Your people were never welcome. Go infest another city, cockroach. And you can take the bell ringer with you if love him so much. You both would make a perfectly disgusting couple."

Esmeralda felt something slithering up the inside of her thigh, and it didn't take her long to realize what the something was. She quickly punched the man who had insulted her and was touching her, sending him to the ground, and her eyes widened in shock, for she had no idea that she was strong enough to hit someone with that much force. She grabbed the bell ringer's hand and dragged him into the cathedral before anything else could happen, and they shut the doors behind them and stood panting and motionless for a good minute or so before the bell ringer asked with complete disbelief, "How did you DO that? That was…brilliant. You're strong." Esmeralda laughed a little and shook her head. She was as surprised as he was.

"I have no idea. It just…happened, I guess. Instinctual. Yeah. That must've been it. But, hey. At least we escaped."

"Absolutely! And thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done without your help."

"Anytime. Glad I could be of assistance to someone. I mean, to YOU." Esmeralda giggled a little, even though she hadn't said anything funny, but she was just happy with how they had made it into Notre Dame without so much as a scratch, but then a few moments of awkward silence befell their first interaction. The moments felt as long as years before the bell ringer finally said, "I'm Quasimodo."

"I'm Esmeralda. Pleasure to meet you, Quasimodo. But may I ask, why would those horrible people attack you like that? You seem too nice to be treated as shamefully as that." Quasimodo let out a sad sigh. It was the saddest of sighs Esmeralda had ever heard, and she wished that she could've comforted him, but she didn't know how.

"I don't know. My master has always told me to never go outside, but…you see…all I wanted to do today was witness the festival in person. I never leave this cathedral. My work is here. My life is here. I was raised here, but all I ever wanted was—"

"To live. To escape and live."

"Yes. How did you know?" Esmeralda smiled softly as she uncovered Quasimodo's cloak to see his face, which startled her at first, but her expression remained relaxed and indifferent to his deformed features. It was just a simple difference, and she had finally accepted that such differences about humanity weren't to be feared.

"I've never wanted to escape from anywhere, but I've always wanted to live. To live and be loved. That's all anyone ever wants, and I've started believing that the only ones who don't deserve to live or be loved are those who prevent other people from living or being loved. Wow. That was a mouthful. Try saying THAT three times fast. But my point is…is that I know what it's like to feel unloved and isolated." Quasimodo's eyes widened in shock.

"But…who on earth could hate YOU. You're pretty…I…I MEAN! NO! I mean, YES! I mean…"

"It's okay. It's okay. I get it. And thank you, but looks are just that. Looks. But…change of subject. Want to show me around? Maybe? I'd love to see your bells. And…if you show them to me…I'll let you in on a little secret of mine. Something that nobody…not even my mother knows. You'll be the first one to know."

Quasimodo let a bright smile overtake his face as he agreed and led her up the stairs to his little home filled with sharply-sculpted gargoyles and the grandest bells nobody but he and past bell ringers before him had ever had the privilege of witnessing and ringing.

* * *

><p>"Are you using me? Lying to me?"<p>

Esmeralda's eyes widened in horror at the question Quasimodo had just asked her. His brown eyes lingered on hers, and the doubt within them solidified the lack of trust he held for her. Only a few moments earlier, they had been admiring and ringing the bells of Notre Dame, but now, the bells were still as stone, as was the air that escaped Esmeralda and Quasimodo's lungs and surrounded them as they stared at one another.

Quasimodo's uneasiness was understandable, for they had only just met, and she had given him no reason for the trust between them to be mutual, but the question still felt equivalent to a knife being repeatedly stabbed in her gut. He was questioning her motives, and she wasn't even saying anything to assure him that his assumptions were wrong. Esmeralda had never felt more like her brothers than she did at that very moment, and the thought terrified her. She had always promised herself that she would NEVER be like them, but was her promise not enough? Quasimodo's eyes turned colder and colder as the moments of silence continued.

"I'm not dumb, Esmeralda. Despite being trapped in this cathedral all my life, my master has taught me well, and if there's one thing he has always been repeating, it's that I can't trust anyone other than him. I don't want to have to resort to believing him, but if you don't say anything, then I'm going to assume that he's always been telling the truth. Just…PLEASE tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong."

But her voice while saying this was stiff and robotic. It was as if she was doing all she could to convince herself that she was not befriending Quasimodo only to attack the brothers who had given her false expectations. She didn't WANT to hurt him, but that might've been exactly what she was doing, and she hated herself for it. Without thinking, she reached out and took his hand in hers. Her eyes ran over his thick, chubby fingers, which quivered a little from her touch. If she had not known any better, she would've thought he was ashamed. Or clueless, for he had never experienced such a tender touch before in his life.

"Quasimodo…I…I don't know you, and you don't know me. We've only known each other for an hour or so, and I wish we'd known each other longer. You're easy to talk to, and maybe that's dangerous. Maybe you CAN'T trust me. I don't want to give you…false expectations. You don't deserve that, so…I think I should go. You know…don't want to hurt you, so…goodbye."

Esmeralda turned to leave, but a hand landed on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She weakly attempted to shrug Quasimodo's hand off, even though his touch wasn't threatening. His touch was innocent. Kind. She turned around and plastered the smallest smile on her face as he pleaded with her not to leave.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you like that, but you have to understand that just being around you is terrifying me. Not because you seem mean or anything. 'Cause you don't. Just because you're the first person to communicate with me as if I were a regular person you'd see out and about. Buying food or taking a stroll through the park. It doesn't feel natural."

It wasn't a hard thing to understand, and it did remind Esmeralda that if she were to ever reveal her magical, musical powers to anyone, then they would possibly run from her as well. She then remembered that she had promised to tell Quasimodo about her magical abilities, but she immediately decided to put off telling him about them for as long as she could.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Quasimodo. I wouldn't trust me either, but if you want me to stay, I'll stay."

"Yeah. I DO want you to stay a little longer. Besides…you promised me a secret?"

Esmeralda's heart plummeted into her stomach. Quasimodo hadn't forgotten about her promise, and she didn't want to disappoint him. He probably doubted that she would even share her secret with him. Letting out a deep breath, she sat down on the hard-wood floors, and Quasimodo followed suit. It took her a moment, but then she opened up her right palm, and a symphony of sounds began playing and reverberating through the atmosphere. Quasimodo marveled at the appearing and disappearing notes and at the music soaring through the air alongside them.

Violins, flutes, trombones, piccolos. . . an entire orchestra played for a good five to ten minutes before Esmeralda closed her hand and stopped the music, much to Quasimodo's disappointment.

"I can even produce the actual instruments out of thin air. I've been able to do this ever since I can remember."

Quasimodo clapped with honest enthusiasm before engulfing Esmeralda in a bear hug, which she requited, but they pulled away only a few moments later, letting out awkward giggles. They had already completely forgotten about their previous fight and were enjoying a few minutes of silliness when Esmeralda's eyes opened, for she had lost track of time and was instantly anxious to return home.

"I have to go. My mother might be worried. This was…so nice, Quasimodo. I'll come visit you again soon. I promise, and…you promise not to tell anyone? You know. About my powers?"

"You can count on me not to tell anyone. I have no one to tell, anyway."

If Esmeralda had not been in as much of a rush as she was, Quasimodo's remark would have brought tears to her eyes. She gave him a final hug before running down the steps from the tower and coming to an abrupt stop as she stepped outside the cathedral's doors. The sun had set, and the grounds where the festival had been held were entirely empty. She looked around and let out a sigh of relief. Her brothers were gone, and she would never have to worry about seeing them again, but she was curious as to what they were going to do next. Where their lives would lead them next. As Esmeralda walked along the cobblestones, she silently mumbled, "I wonder where the navy could be heading next. What their next mission will be."

She hadn't realized that she'd spoken that loudly until an old woman came up to her out of thin air and said, "I heard two soldiers talking about a mission overseas. A mission to a strange island to search for a strange herb for the king. An herb with healing powers, but it all sounds like a load of…BAH! Their king is a devil. Untrustworthy. Greedy. None of 'em can be trusted. They're all…BAH! BAH! The load of 'em. BAH! You be careful, girly. Those soldiers ain't no good. Ain't no good. BAH!"

The woman's words echoed in Esmeralda's mind, and she let a shudder run through her body. The stringy, silver haired woman kept grumbling to herself as she hobbled down the road, leaving her curious and questioning. Little did she know that a pair of hellish, lusting eyes were following her every movie as she walked back to her tent in thought. It had been a strange day, and she was tired. If it had not been for Djali coming to greet her, she would've collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"Hey, little guy. How's it going? I missed you." Esmeralda fell to her knees and scratched her goat behind his ear, just as he liked it. Throughout the rest of the evening, they never once left each other's side. They even fell asleep together. Djali plopped heavily beside Esmeralda as she fell asleep herself.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A slender, scruffy-haired goat was chewing on grass in a gated pen as Mr. Gold and Belle gazed at it from several feet away. Belle's confusion shined into view when she said, "I can't believe you are STILL taking care of this goat after all this time. And since the very first day it came into our lives, I haven't been able to look at you without thinking…'He must've lost his mind. His beautiful, beautiful mind is lost forever."'

Mr. Gold chuckled, for he agreed with Belle that enchanting a goat with eternal life and then deciding to care for it was very uncharacteristic of him, but his intentions involving the goat weren't as honorable as she believed them to be. When Esmeralda had first come to him for help, Belle could see that he had taken an instant liking to her. She still believed that he had offered to care for Djali because of his fondness for her, and that may have been true for the briefest moment, but ever since Essie came to Storybrooke, his intentions changed.

Mr. Gold's wheels had been turning, and he was absolutely certain that he had found a way to destroy Killian Jones once and for all. Whether or not his devious plans would succeed rested solely on Essie's shoulders. Whether or not she could become so resentful of her childhood that she'd turn against Killian and ruin him was HER decision, but Mr. Gold could easily influence what her decision would be if he eased his way into her life and became the father figure to her that she'd never known.

Whether or not he would dispose of her after he'd used her was still undecided.

After losing his only son, Baelfire, he swore he'd never have a child of his own ever again, but in a twisted way. . . he truly COULD envision having a daughter, and Essie fell under the category of someone powerful enough to carry that title. It didn't take him long to realize that her magic was stronger. . . and MUCH more dangerous than anyone even knew. She could do so much more than only wield musical instruments or musical melodies. If she had the appropriate teacher, she could master her darker skills. He could BE that teacher if she would only trust him enough.

Back in the realm of the Enchanted Forest, Mr. Gold was Rumplestiltskin, and Rumplestiltskin knew every villain living in the fantastical world before they even knew HIM. The Snow Queen. . . the Evil Queen. . . the Queen of Hearts. . . he knew them all. One such villain was the Sorceress of Sound, whom Rumplestiltskin had only had the privilege of meeting once in his life as The Dark One. When they met, he was still becoming acquainted with his new identity, so he was no match for her when he unintentionally angered her over a deal he refused to make. She had wanted MORE power: power over ALL the senses, including sight, sound, scent. . . but no touch. When she tortured, she tortured psychologically rather than physically. Her technique of manipulating or creating the most gruesome and horrifying sounds gave her quite the reputation amongst villains and heroes alike.

Everyone feared her, but her black heart craved the ability to instill an even greater fear in her victims, but Rumplestiltskin refused to give her access to such an ability. In response to his refusal, she gave him a good month's experience of her terrible power before she finally disappeared into the darkness forevermore. The after effects of her attack left him writhing and screaming in horror for weeks on end. She would either have all the power in the world, or no power at all.

What if the Sorceress's power had been reborn in a little girl named Esther Jones long after she had vanished? This was the conclusion that Mr. Gold had come to after spending hours and hours collecting information from his library. What could happen if Essie ever lost control or gained too much control over her magic? Storybrooke could become a haunted little asylum if she willed it to be. Similar to what the Snow Queen's Spell of Shattered Sight had done, but entirely different as well, for the townsfolk wouldn't be attacking each other. Rather, they'd become suicidal, and no one. . . not even the Savior would be protected. It was a bone-shivering thought that made Mr. Gold quiver in anticipation, but he had to control himself around Belle if he wanted to remain unsuspected by his own wife.

"When you think of the most horrendous, ear-splitting sound known to man, what do you think of? What, to you, is that sound?"

Belle rapidly blinked her eyes from the imaginary dust clouding her vision. Mr. Gold's question had taken her off guard, but after a moment or so of deep thought, she responded with the words, "Something breaking. Anything breaking, really. I guess it's more like…the FEAR of something breaking makes the sound that much worse. Like the chipped teacup. Even though it's only a little chip, it means so much more than that. Which, in turn, makes all the more frightening. Sounds silly, I know."

"First of all…that is not silly at all, Belle. Rather brilliant, actually. YOU'RE brilliant."

"Well…thank you. But it was something I've never quite thought about before. But why do you ask?"

"Darling…something may happen in the future. Something unspeakable, but when and if it does…you are my top priority. You and I…we'll escape. Together. After all we have gone through in the past, we deserve our happy ending. I shall never forgive myself, Belle…for having lied to you about that bloody dagger. It almost drove us apart."

"It DID drive up apart, Rumple. We almost got divorced. What you did…I will always hate how you hurt Emma, Henry, Hook…and you WOULD'VE hurt Baelfire if he were still alive…you should've known better. I STILL don't entirely trust you, and this your last chance. If you ever dare put your…power before anyone ever again, then…I'm never looking back. I'm leaving and never looking back. So…for as long as Esmeralda is here, you'll return her pet to her and that's it. No more associating yourself with her. I don't mean to sound…cold…but…it's just—"

"Darling. My Belle. Look at me. I understand, but you needn't worry. All I can say is…as long as 'Essie' remains in Storybrooke, this goat stays as well. It meant a lot to her in her past life, and I'm absolutely certain she remembers it by now. They'll both be gone eventually."

"What the bloody hell does THAT mean, Crocodile? And…my sincerest apologies, goat, but…I feel absolutely TERRIBLE for you. Having to gaze upon this monstrosity everyday. I'm sure my devilishly handsome looks would be a lot easier to take in on a daily basis."

Mr. Gold snarled under his breath before turning to face Killian. They shot daggers at each other as Belle stood between them, awkwardly shuffling her feet. She never enjoyed being in the presence of either of them when they were in the same room as one another.

"Ummmmm…if you'll excuse me. I have…a…thing. Bye, Rumple…Hook."

It was as if Belle and Mr. Gold hadn't even had their conversation when she left the two men to face each other. He immediately sneered at Killian and said, "I never realized you missed your former puppet master that much. Have you returned to be a part of the show again? Or are you here for a useless reason? The former would be more enjoyable for me."

"Bloody hell, Dark One. My heart is protected now, so trying to remove it again would be fruitless for you. Don't act like you aren't aware of this teeny, tiny fact."

"Very true. Very true, indeed. It seems my options for killing you are rather limited now. Ms. Swan has eliminated many of them just by being your true love. So sweet. You just have the perfect life, now, don't you? The pirate is soon to be married."

"What are you…never mind. Now. Back to why I'm here in the first place. You know everyone in this town…and everyone who COMES to this town. Nobody ever comes here without a purpose, so tell me. Do you know—"

"Essie White? Maybe I do. I'm surprised that you would be at all interested, though. Ever since you became engaged, you've only shown interest in your fiancée. Well...Ms. Swan is the only person you've EVER shown interest in since you've been here. Unless…you've grown tired of her already? But I suspect that's not the case. Right, dearie?"

Killian's hand clenched into a fist ready to fly, but it never left his side. His mind was filled by a face he'd chosen to forget because of what felt like guilt. Mr. Gold saw Killian's anger falter and chuckled. The self-hatred he had spent much of his life trying to rid himself of was seeping back into his heart, which delighted Mr. Gold. A lack of self-worth would quicken his demise even more.

"Never. Emma always comes first, but…if you know this lass, then you must already be aware that she and I…have a connection. One I cannot pinpoint, but obviously you can. You're too bloody good at reading people. You know."

Mr. Gold nodded before saying, "Maybe I do, but I'm certainly not telling you anything, PIRATE. You don't deserve to remember her. Not after all you've done. But if she ever DOES remember you in the near future…don't be surprised if she doesn't fall at your feet. She's too smart to do that. Be careful, dearie. We wouldn't want any catastrophes to occur, now would we?"

Killian's eyes turned black from rage. Black from fear. Black from all that he was finally remembering and couldn't bring himself to accept, and once he accepted it. . . it could be too late for Storybrooke. . . especially if Mr. Gold managed to turn Essie into the most horrifying villain imaginable.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 12

**All the music from "RENT" (including the song in this chapter) was written by Jonathan Larson.**

**Again...I'm re-uploading these because I made another mistake in one of the chapters.**

**Chapter 12**

Henry's eyes were drooping as he played his Pokemon game while waiting for Regina to pick him up from the Sheriff's station. It was already ten in the evening, and attempting to catch the Legendary Suicune was becoming increasingly difficult as the seconds ticked by. Over the past few weeks, he often found himself wishing that Pokemon were as real as his fairytale relatives were. Charizard was his favorite Pokemon. It would definitely be HIS Pokemon if they existed in Storybrooke. He had already picked the individual Pokemon each of his relatives would have. Emma would have a Moltres, for her magic spread like feathered flames when she used it to ward off enemies.

Regina would have an elegant Espeon to match her refined and regal personality.

David Charming would have a majestic Rapidash to ride as he fought the ever-present villains, and Snow White would have a Fearow. Her love for birds made the Pokemon an obvious choice.

Killian would have a Gyarados, simply because it was a ferocious beast of the sea. That was how he perceived himself, and Henry decided to honor that aspect of his personality. He took a quick peak at Essie, who was quietly humming to herself. . . trying to fall asleep. She would have a Jigglypuff. Henry wasn't sure why he suspected this, but her aura reminded him of the Pokemon. Cute on the outside, but holding heaps of heated anger on the inside, and sometimes letting that anger out on innocent individuals.

Essie remained oblivious to Henry's glances. A long day of answering questions about her memories had exhausted her, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she had eaten something. Her stomach had never felt so empty, and the sandwich Emma was messily devouring was aggravating her stomach even more. The chomping and chewing sounds intensified as Essie dragged her eyelids open and furrowed her delicate eyebrows together in discomfort.

"Could you PLEASE eat your food a little more quietly? Trying to get my beauty sleep ain't easy under such circumstances. Especially when your stomach is as empty as a cuckoo's nest. Did I really just make that comparison? Weird. I think my hunger is starting to effect my mind's capabilities."

Emma let out an exasperated sigh before saying, "You know…I could have brought you something to eat earlier. Like…when I went to get this sandwich? Remember? I offered?"

"Right. But you were going to an all-meat place."

"Oh. So you're a vegetarian?"

Essie rolled her eyes and nodded in annoyance. It wasn't something she enjoyed talking about. People either praised and worshipped her for her diet, or they sneered and scoffed, calling her a hippie, even though she was the furthest thing from one. It had become too much for her to tolerate after a while, so she shut her mouth on the subject, but her stomach continued growling. . . begging for food.

"By the way…I'm letting you out in two days. Two days down…two to go. Think you can hang in there for a little while longer?"

She had almost lost track of how long she had been locked behind bars at the Storybrooke sheriff station. Her muscles were surprisingly quite sturdy and strong despite how little they'd been used over the past forty-eight hours. Could the continuous strength have stemmed from all of the dancing she'd done as a performer in her previous life? As the jar in Mr. Gold's shop slid open a little more each passing hour, images in her mind lost their blur and the details sharpened as a photograph does as it's being edited in Photoshop. She had finally remembered her life in Paris where she would sing and dance for a living, and she recalled it as being one of the main highlights in her previous life.

Emma slapped her files shut and grabbed her keys before turning to Essie and saying, "Fine. What do ya want? There's a sandwich and soup place not far from here. Their soups are actually not that bad, and normally, I can't stand soup. Too…soupy. But…their lentil soup is not bad. Good for a cold day such as today. What do ya say? You wait here…obviously…and keep an eye on Henry while I get you some dinner."

"Mom. Since when do I need to be kept an eye on? I'm sixteen years old. Give me a break."

"Sure, kid. But you know me. Can't help but be concerned about a son of mine who still plays Pokemon when he's already in his teens. Wow. Does time fly fast, or what?"

"Pokemon is for all ages."

Essie let out an abrupt laugh at Henry's defense before turning back to Emma. She had already cleared her desk and was hurriedly stuffing her tote bag with all of the essentials. Cellphone, wallet, makeup. . . she had applied a little lipstick and mascara onto her features an hour earlier for her dinner date with Killian. Her golden locks fell down her shoulders in collected crisp curls and her red lips parted slightly as she smiled at Henry. As he was entirely absorbed in his game, she only ruffled his hair before saying, "Killian will be here before I return with your food, so when he gets here, just make sure he's—"

Speak of the pirate.

"—on his best behavior."

Killian stumbled into the station. He scanned his surroundings as he pulled Emma in for a quick peck on the lips. She mumbled words to him such as, "early", "wait here", "dinner for Essie". . . blah, blah, blah. The display of affection between the two of them brought a wretched grunt of annoyance from Essie's tight mouth. Remembering her short-lived romance with Ethan Champ back in New York City wasn't something she had wanted to do, but memories shot through her mind of them sharing destructive days and nights together. His blonde hair and scruff was what had attracted her to him in the first place. He was a snarky little bastard who she'd had wrapped around her finger until they'd parted ways, and witnessing the sheriff and her fiancé in love sparked a slight need for Ethan again.

Maybe she missed him more than she'd realized?

Emma kissed Killian's cheek before running out of the door and slamming the door behind her, causing Essie to jump up from her bed in surprise, but she let out a sigh and lay back down. Killian's eyes studied her as one studies for a test. The voice in the back of his mind told him exactly what he needed to know about her, but it didn't tell him that he could be in danger being within only a few feet of her.

She didn't seem dangerous, but nobody seemed dangerous when fast asleep.

Killian awkwardly sat down in the sheriff's chair, and he tried sleeping a little as well, but a soft humming kept him awake. He looked over at Essie again and let a soft smile present itself as he listened to her unusual melody. She had a lovely voice. Not too loud, and not too soft either. He frowned, for her voice rung a bell, and little, crystal-colored eyes appeared to him as if they were killing him for betraying the one person who needed him most. Was she. . . she couldn't be. He would give anything for Essie to NOT be his baby sister, because she would always be the one person he couldn't face. Apologies wouldn't be enough.

"Lovely melody there, lass."

Essie's eyes snapped open, and he saw them. The crystal irises, but he maintained himself. He needed more proof.

"Thanks, I guess. Humming relaxes me."

"Do you sing as well?"

A pause, for Essie wasn't entirely comfortable talking to Killian. He scared her. . . infuriated her, but it remained unclear to her as to why.

"Can I help you? Or…are you just gonna continue gawking at me? Is this how you are with your fiancée? Because if so…kudos to her. That's all I'm saying."

"My, my. You're a feisty lass, I'll give you that. Much like Emma."

Essie shot daggers in Killian's direction as she said, "Ew. Back off, dude. You're engaged, so I wouldn't go around flirting with other women if I were you."

"I wasn't…"

Killian sighed, for he was getting absolutely nowhere in engaging in pleasant conversation with Essie. After clearing his throat loud enough so everyone in the station could hear and feel his distress, an idea popped into his head.

"Does the melody you were humming have words to accompany it?"

"…yes…why? Does Captain Hook need a lullaby? Is someone sweepy?"

"How did you know who I—"

"Wait. You're claiming that you ARE Captain Hook? Dude…I don't know what's worse. Your imaginary identity or the way you talk. As if you're a Shakespearean character. But you have a hook for hand! You didn't think I wouldn't make that reference?"

Henry groaned and said, "GUYS! Quiet down! I'm trying to defeat the Cerulean City gym leader! She's tough, and she keeps using Full Restore on her Pokemon! It's annoying."

Killian squinted his eyes and nervously scratched behind his ear, for Henry's frustrated statement made absolutely no sense to him at all. Henry had been going through a Pokemon phase, and he had TRIED to understand what these Pokemon were, but the game's concept was still utterly ridiculous to him. How could an animal, with our without powers, fit inside a tiny ball, and wasn't it abuse to force animals into fighting each other? Killian may have been a pirate, but he still perceived animal abuse as being bad form. Meanwhile, Essie appeared to understand what Pokemon were just fine, for she grinned at Henry and said, "Now HE'S a cool kid. I don't mind YOU that much. Just keep using the electric and grass Pokemon, and you'll be fine."

"Yup. That's what I'm doing."

"While this conversation is positively fascinating…I WOULD love to hear you sing, lass. That song you were humming, in particular."

Her entire form became rigid as she eyed Killian suspiciously. Why was he so eager to hear her sing? She shook her head in refusal, but Killian's puppy eyes could change anyone's mind, and her mind was no different. Maybe letting herself sing the song would release the anger she felt towards everything. Towards HIM. Maybe it would ease the tension between the two of them. Before she knew what she was doing, her shaking head became a nodding head.

"Fine. May feel good to sing a little."

"Fantastic. A little music never hurts. I'm ready."

A scoff escaped her lips before she stood up from her mattress and let the first few lyrics escape her lungs and vocal chords.

_Don't breathe too deep. Don't think all day.__  
><em>_Dive into work. Drive the other way.__  
><em>_That drip of hurt…that pint of shame goes away._

_Just play the game._  
><em><br>__You're living in America at the end of the millennium.__  
><em>_You're living in America.__  
><em>_Leave your conscience at the tone.__  
><em>_And when you're living in America at the end of the millennium, you're what you own._

_The filmmaker cannot see, and the songwriter cannot hear._  
><em>Yet I see Mimi everywhere.<em>  
><em>Angel's voice is in my ear.<em>

_Just tighten those shoulders._  
><em>Just clench your jaw till you frown.<em>  
><em>Just don't let go or you may drown.<em>

_You're living in America at the end of the millennium._  
><em>You're living in America where it's like the Twilight Zone.<em>  
><em>And when you're living in America at the end of the millennium, you're what you own.<em>

_So I own not a notion._  
><em>I escape and ape content.<em>  
><em>I don't own emotion. I rent.<em>

_What was it a…what was it about that night?_  
><em>Connection in an isolating age.<em>  
><em>For once the shadows gave way to light.<em>  
><em>For once I didn't disengage.<em>

_Angel. I hear you._

_Mimi I see you._

_I see it.__  
><em>_I hear it._

_I hear it._

_My song.__  
><em>_ALEXI._

_MARK!__  
><em>_YOU'RE A FUCKING HYPOCRITE!_

Her fist had been pounding in the air and unintentionally opened up. Loud, aggravating instrumental sounds echoed and reverberated from where Essie stood as her palms spread open. An electric guitar. . . an electric bass. . . the instruments that were meant to accompany the song pounded in Killian and Henry's ears as they desperately attempted to block the vibrations out. If Killian had been looking for proof, this was all he needed to solidify his assumptions as correct. She was Esther, and she was the gypsy that he'd collided with and insulted when he returned to Paris after Liam's death, for remembered her eyes. The death had effected him enough to blind him and turn him cold. Before he became the notorious pirate, he tried regaining himself and continued to serve in the navy for a while after, but his misery and anger eventually made him snap at a young gypsy who claimed to be his sister.

"You're a liar and a wench in need of attention, aren't you? I remember you. The gypsy who rescued the bell ringer during the Festival of Fools, right? If you weren't so desperate, maybe I'd congratulate you. Go back to your goat, wench. Go back to your miserable excuse for a life. It couldn't become much better for you. No one loves a mad woman such as yourself."

How could he have said such a thing to his own flesh and blood? He must've known she was telling the truth, but his ego wouldn't allow him to accept her, especially after he'd already lost his brother, whom he had always been closer to. It was only a week or so after their encounter that Killian had destroyed his reputation in the navy by becoming Captain Killian Jones of The Jolly Roger. He let Esmeralda's face escape his mind once and for all, and a part of him knew that the woman in front of him was right. He WAS a fucking hypocrite, and he wished that he had accepted that about himself sooner.

Essie's song continued as all of these nightmarish memories and thoughts ran through his mind.

_I need to finish my own film!_

_I quit!_

_Dying in America at the end of the millennium.__  
><em>_We're dying in America to come into our own!__  
><em>_And when you're dying in America at the end of the millennium, you're not alone!__  
><em>_I'm not alone!_

_I'm not alone!_

Essie let out a number of harsh breaths when she finished singing and when her instrumental magic came to an abrupt stop. She had not even realized that her magic had been exploding from her fingertips as she sang her favorite Rock anthem from the Rock opera, "RENT". The lyrics had overtaken her thoughts, for she could relate. Her art and her magic was her life, but the loneliness and isolation she had endured always interfered with her being able to fully appreciate her gifts. Even in Storybrooke, she couldn't let anyone know about her magic. . . so when she finally realized that Henry and Killian had witnessed her powers in full force, she was terrified. Her hands shook and beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as she stared into their eyes. They knew, and she had to do something.

In a split second, she had her hands at their throats in the same way Rumplestiltskin and the Snow Queen had strangled beforehand. Their eyes bulged out of their heads and they clawed at their throats, desperately trying to remove her grip on them.

"ESTHER! STOP! LET…HIM…FREE! HE'S…DONE…NOTHING!"

Each word escaped Killian's mouth after a strangled gasp, and they were both running out of air, but Essie's grip on their throats loosened a little when she heard what the pirate had called her. As if it wasn't bad enough that her magic had been exposed to two strangers, one of them had just called her by an unknown name that. . . wasn't entirely unknown to her. The name made her nauseous, but her grip on them remained solid. A wicked gleam fell upon her eyes and a smirk formed on her lips.

"So noble, pirate. May I call you that? PIRATE?"

Essie's grip on his throat tightened, and his vision was starting to blur and weaken.

"I don't know whom this 'Esther' is that you speak of, but maybe you shouldn't speak at all. In fact…if this performance becomes the next bit of gossip in this quaint little town, then you BOTH will have a lot to worry about. So don't you DARE SAY A WORD OF THIS TO ANYONE!...got it? I don't want to have to repeat myself. And I DON'T want to have leave any physical damage."

A car honk blared outside, and Henry recognized it as Regina's car honk. He helplessly attempted to free himself yet again without any success, and a twinge of guilt shot through Essie when she finally released him from her grasp. She knew he wouldn't say anything. After he had left the station in a frantic fright, Essie sighed and released her hold on Killian, causing him to collapse to the floor in a heap. He let out a few strained coughs as he weakly stood up, and he looked at her with a new hatred. How could she manhandle Henry the way she had just done? Even if Killian had made mistakes involving Essie in the past, she had no right to take her rage out on his soon-to-be step-son. Killian clenched his jaw and stormed towards his eighteen-year-old sister.

"How DARE you? How dare you hurt the poor boy when it's only me you should be angry with! I was the one who hurt you! I am the one who deserves whatever punishment you deem worthy! Leave my son out of this!"

"He's not your son yet. And I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. You claim that we know each other?...how? How could you possibly know anything about me? We're nothing but strangers, and you think otherwise."

"Siblings. Esther…do you not remember your own older brother?"

"NO! No, we're not related! You're just a freak who happens to be getting married to the sheriff! And I have absolutely no idea what she sees in you, because YOU are nothing but SCUM! A PIECE OF FILTH!"

"So you remember THAT, then. What mother used to refer to you as, and she was wrong…Esther. You are so much more than that. If only you could remember me, then maybe we could start anew. Become acquaintances, then friends. I want to be the brother I never was. Please. Give me a chance. That's all I'm asking, lass."

Essie let a snarl escape her lips. She grabbed Killian's collar and yanked him forward so he was pressed fully against the bars of her cell, and she took a small step backwards to keep the distance between them. He hissed in pain from the steel bars jabbing into his skin, and she chuckled.

"Let me make one thing very clear to you. YOU…are to never speak to me again. Keep your distance. Get married. Have kids. Do what you want. Have your happy life. I don't care. But DON'T talk to me. 'Cause if you do…I'll make your life a living hell."

Essie released Killian yet again, but he didn't falter this time. Instead, be backed away from her in sadness. Emma finally returned carrying Essie's dinner, but didn't notice the tension between the two.

"Hey! So…here's the soup. Hope you like it. There's bread there as well. Wow. Prison food. I could have gotten you something different."

The lentils and spices smelled heavenly when Essie opened the container. It had been a while since she had eaten something with a scent as delicious as the soup had. She plastered a fake, genuine smile on her lips and said, "No! This is…wonderful. Thank you! Now, go! Date! Be merry! Don't stay on my account. Seriously. I couldn't handle your sickening romance while I'm eating. Please. Go."

Emma rolled her eyes and yanked Killian away. She bade Essie a heartfelt goodbye as they left through the front doors. A second was long enough for Killian to shudder under Essie's deathly stare. He wouldn't give up on her just yet, but if he were to ever talk to his sister again, he'd have to proceed with extreme caution. He couldn't live with himself if anyone else he loved got hurt because of his carelessness.

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 13

**DUDES! I'm back at school, which is why I'm not posting much lately, but I haven't forgotten about this story.**

**More to come soon.**

**Chapter 13**

As Esmeralda and Quasimodo steadily slid up and down the stairs leading to the bell towers, Esmerlada asked, "Do you remember your parents at all? Did you ever have a…relationship with them? Because even a short relationship is a relationship, nonetheless. I mean, my relationship with my birth parents was pretty short, and I can only be grateful for that."

"Yeah. It doesn't sound like your parents were very nice, from the way you've described them. But, no. I never knew my parents. Sometimes, I dream of a woman running through the streets, carrying a baby in her arms. She's being chased and is frightened for her life. MAYBE she's my mother, but…I can't know for sure. In the morning, I'll just wake up and…not even care. Why would I want to know who my parents are when I never knew them to begin with? I have you now, and that's all I need."

Quasimodo's declaration of his feelings for Esmeralda weren't romantic. He wasn't attracted to her as much as he just needed to know that she'd be there, and her spotted and speckled heart swelled with love. They had become fast friends, and during the following months, Esmeralda would visit Quasimodo every day. They'd spend hours sitting amongst the bells and talking about whatever their minds could summon from one moment to the next. She'd never had such a relationship with anyone: her mother included. Esmeralda knew that her mother loved her, but sharing secrets, fears, interests. . . these were topics they couldn't share with each other. Her mother's religious beliefs always remained her top priority, causing her to feel second place at times. The love between them existed, but it wasn't enough.

"I…don't know what to say. You leave me speechless at times, Quasimodo. I…you're all I need too. You've been all I've needed ever since I saved you. Call it what you'd like, but I'd say you're the brother I never had."

"I'm…honored. Especially since I know what you're brothers are actually like."

Esmeralda laughed but shook her head, for she truthfully DIDN'T know what her brothers were like. It had been so long. Maybe an honorable life in the navy had steered them into a more appreciative direction.

"But maybe they're not. It's been way too long to know for sure."

"You think if you saw them again…you'd try talking to them?"

The possibility was stronger than it had been when she had first encountered them. Perhaps it was her friendship with Quasimodo that made a reunion finally sound enticing.

"I'd try…if you were there with me."

He reluctantly promised her that he would be there, but he would eventually inform Esmeralda that Judge Claude Frollo had witnessed them spending time together. The elderly man would unjustly forbid them from associating with one another again.

"My master thinks it's best that we never speak again. He doesn't want to see you anywhere in this cathedral ever again."

What could've been the reasoning behind his orders? Quasimodo suggested to Esmeralda that his master was simply trying to protect him from the outside world, but what did that make HER? Was she a problem? Yet again, someone special had cast her aside, and she figured that leaving before her heart could break into chunkier bits made more sense than attempting to regain a lost friendship. She would return to her mother and continue playing music to survive. Maybe all she needed to do was realize that loneliness was safer than searching for acceptance.

Emma could do it.

Even the fearsome Captain Hook could do it.

But Esmeralda's attempts at contentedly living a lonely life weren't as successful, and the love she had shared with her mother wasn't enough until she'd finally lost her.

A day or two after Quasimodo threw away their comradeship, Esmeralda entered her mother's tent, expecting to find her mother preparing dinner only to find her sleeping instead. Letting out an exhausted, empty sigh, she carefully removed a couple of potatoes from a sack on the floor to begin preparing supper. As she chopped the roots at a steady yet slightly slippery pace, she started speaking and hoping her mother was listening.

"I lost a friend recently. I mean…I know I still have you, and I'm grateful for what we have. Don't get the wrong idea. I love you, it's just…mother, I…you're all I've ever had, and I…I've always wanted more. Wished for more. I never told you about my family beforehand because I thought I could eventually forget about them for good, but…their animosity towards me still gets me so angry sometimes. I can only be glad that you never experienced what I did. You lost your parents at a young age, but they loved you. And like I said, I love you too, but…losing Quasimodo made me realize. This has never been enough. I'm thinking of leaving, mother. Leaving and looking for a new beginning."

The paralyzed pause after Esmeralda had spoken wasn't as pleasant as the ones between the two former friends. The bell ringer and the gypsy.

"Mother? You're just going to sleep through what I just confessed to you? I feel horrible enough that this is what I want to do."

The teenager's eyes slowly slid towards her mother, who'd been horizontally facing away from her during her entire declaration of guilt, which immediately frightened her beyond belief. In a split second, she was vigorously shaking her mother, but her body only fell limp as it sagged onto it's back.

Her mother was dead, and there was nothing she could do but let out a blood-curdling scream at the unfolding nightmare. Tears fell down her refined cheeks too easily as she gasped for air in between her hysteric, manic sobs. She had never cried so hard, even while she worked as a servant under her own family's roof. Esmeralda sloppily sprinted and stumbled towards a relative who'd come to discover why a scream had erupted and charged throughout the air. It was Clopin; he'd been the one to transfer Esmeralda's mother to bed rest when she'd been poisoned with arsenic by a soldier under Judge Claude Frollo's command. Whether or not the tragedy was purely coincidental didn't matter. Esmeralda would run away anyhow.

"And my last few words to her were so hostile."

She had whispered those words to herself as she lifted Djali into her arms. Overcome with guilt and grief, she ran through crowded streets as her little goat struggled and bleated, but he was all she had left, and she wouldn't let him go. Her grip tightened a little, but she controlled herself enough to not hurt him. His delicate body relaxed a little as they came closer and closer to the docks, where boats of all sorts settled as their sailors carried supplies to and from their masses. The stink of fish combined with Esmeralda's misery brought a mound of vomit out of her guts as she sank to the ground in a dizzying motion. Djali began nibbling on her sleeve in a loving manner when she released him from her firm hold. His fuzzy fur and beady eyes didn't earn the happy response from Esmeralda they used to.

A moment had passed, and an all-too-familiar voice streaked straight through her ears, and her head shot up. She had only just lost her mother and she was already experiencing an even greater horror, all within the span of fifteen minutes.

Killian.

He was fully clad in uniform and bearing the coldest expression she'd ever witnessed from him as he stepped down from the ramp of a large ship, and for a moment, his sister hesitated. Nothing good could come of going after him, but her mind felt as if it had shut down. Her throbbing heart made the decision for her as she stood up and ran up to him. . . snatching his arm in her shaking palm, causing him to glare darkly at her as if she were psychotic.

"Bloody hell…who are you to latch onto me in this manner? Release your slimy hold on me, wench."

"You mean…you don't recognize me?"

Esmeralda shouldn't have been surprised.

"B…but, Killian! I…it's m..me! Don't you recognize me?! Please…it's all I'm asking. Disons que vous vous souvenez de moi! Brother. Killy. Please."

Killian's eyes bore into her own for a moment, and her hopeful eyes returned the gaze but faltered when a snarl and sneer formed on his lips. His strikingly white teeth drilled daggers into her pupils by the dozen. Such teeth could drive any lass wild, but they drove her a little more towards madness. It wasn't a gentle grin. She had heard the menacing, wicked words before they popped into the air and bashed her head.

"You're a liar and a wench in need of attention, aren't you? I remember you. The gypsy who rescued the bell ringer during the Festival of Fools, right? If you weren't so desperate, maybe I'd congratulate you. Go back to your goat, wench. Go back to your miserable excuse for a life. It couldn't become much better for you. No one loves a mad woman such as yourself."

Djali pranced and pounced in Esmeralda's direction, beckoning her to return to his side, and she wanted to, but a final attempt to make her brother recognize her was in order. As he scoffed and spun to leave, she latched onto his uniform, pulling him to a halt, but this only resulted in him yanking out of her grip so abruptly that she lost her balance and clumsily fell backwards. There was absolutely nothing graceful about her fall, and Esmeralda heard a chuckle seep through the wind as Lieutenant Jones boarded The Jewel of the Realm. She softly giggled at first, but the giggle became a crazed laugh when everything normal and NICE in her life ripped away. One could hear the rip if they listened closely. Esmeralda groaned from a burning sensation in her legs as she stood back on her feet again.

When Killian had already disappeared from sight, a furious growl escaped between her slightly bent teeth. The crystals in her eyes dulled to rocks, and her sight shrunk to pebbles as she shuffled down the road. . . leaving Djali to chase and lose sight of her.

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long while, Emma and Killian's conversational skills were lacking as they ate their spaghetti and meatballs. The sound of cutlery clinking on the dishes scratched at their ears and appeared to be bothering Killian. She kept her eyes fixated on his distressed features that tightened and tweaked into slightly different positions every minute or so. It didn't take long for her to let her fork fall and swallow noisily enough to grab his attention.<p>

"Okay. We've been sitting here for twenty whole minutes exchanging a sentence here and there, but nothing as…how do you say…riveting as they usually are. Especially considering you're usually the chatty one. You've ALWAYS been the chatty one, Hook. Flirty…chatty…you name it. And need I mention that you LOVE spaghetti, so what the hell? So what's going on?"

Killian tried to speak even only one word, but the events earlier that evening played over and over in his mind. He couldn't lie, but he could spin the truth a little, or at the very least keep some of the truth to himself. He stabbed his fork into a meatball, shoved the entire chunk of cooked cow flesh into his mouth and said, "Feeling guilty."

If Killian hadn't been talking with his mouth full of meat, then Emma would've taken his confession seriously the moment he let it escape, but her giggles got the best of her. She knew he was attempting to avoid the troubling topic by making her laugh, but she pressed on, knowing full well that there was more to the story. SHE could read him like an open book as well.

"About what?"

"About…well…I think our new friend has taken a rather strong disliking to me. Now…to be fair, hardly anyone in my life has appreciated me for anything besides my devilishly handsome features. Not that that's a bad thing, but…I'm a changed man, Swan. And frankly, I wish she'd understand that. I mean her no harm."

Killian had mumbled the last two sentences so as to prevent Emma from questioning him further. Emma HAD heard him, however, and asked, "Why would you say THAT? Killian…the more you and I talk, the more curious I get, and I wish you'd just inform me as to how you and Essie know each other. It can't be that bad, can it? Is she a past lover from a couple of centuries ago or something? Back from when you were a teenager?"

"Bloody hell…no! Swan…we came here tonight to eat delicious food and converse about our day. So let's change the subject. My day went rather splendidly. How about yours?"

"Well…besides learning that my idiot pirate is hiding something from me, it went rather well. Dull, but well. I WILL find out the truth eventually, Hook. And I hope you're the one to tell me when I do. I trust you."

"Thank you for understanding, love."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too, Emma. I could never hurt you, even if I tried…and I wouldn't. I'd be bloody insane to ever attempt…why am I even thinking about this right now? I must be mad! I apologize, love. I'm rambling."

"No you're not. You're cute. Now. Shut up and eat your food."

* * *

><p>"MOM! Come take a look at this! You have to see this!"<p>

Regina huffed and heaved herself out of her office chair, but Henry sprinted into the room before she could even step through the door. He was carrying a delicate, bronze bell with a single word engraved into its surface. It lightly chimed as he handed it to his mother, but all she could do was roll her eyes at the miniscule object.

"Henry, I don't understand. It's a bell. What am I supposed to be seeing here?"

"I found it stashed away in grandpa's shop. Well…it was actually just lying on the counter, but that's beside the point. The engraving is so odd. That word…'OMNISCIENT'…that means, 'All knowing. All seeing'…don't you think that's an unusual word to have engraved onto a bell? What do you think it could mean? I mean, maybe it doesn't mean anything, but I felt this…pull towards it, and honestly…it feels heavier in my hand than it should, given its size."

The bell lay in Regina's palm, and she knew exactly what Henry meant by its weight, for it took way more muscle to steadily hold it than it should've taken.

**To be continued…**

**BTW, I'm not fluent in French, so I used Google Translate for what Esmerlalda said. She said, "Say you remember me. Brother."**


	15. Quick Note - Essie

**Quick Note:**

**So…I just need to clarify a few things about my version of Esmeralda.**

**In my story, she'd GOING to be a villain. Everything in her life that she has gone through is going to build her into the villain I want her to be, and she has gone through a LOT. Remember that it HAS been stated in OUAT several times that evil isn't born. It's made, and while this may not always happen in life, childhood experiences with family CAN leave a lasting impact on the child-turned-adult's personality. **

**My Esmeralda is rather selfish at the moment. I think that was always my intention. Her family's selfishness and cowardliness did seep into her own personality a little.**

**So…I am aware that my Esmeralda is NOTHING like Victor Hugo's or Walt Disney's Esmeraldas. **

**She will have a redemption. She will eventually see all that she has done wrong, even towards the people she loved, but at the moment, she needs to be like this, I feel.**

**I haven't written it yet, but my next chapter is going to be a major turning point for Esmeralda. It's basically going to be the final flashback into her life before she finally entered the 21****st**** Century, and then she's going to be the villain I want her to be for a little bit. Not forever, I assure you.**

**But Mr. Gold is going to easily get to her at first. So…be warned.**

**Hopefully this has cleared a few things up for some of you.**

**See you soon. **

**And if you have any questions about this, feel free to ask away.**

_**- CaptainSwanStayForever**_


End file.
